zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Darunia
:For the town in ''The Adventure of Link, see Mountain Town of Darunia.'' Darunia is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He is the the patriarch of the Goron tribe living in Goron City on Death Mountain. A tough ruler, he can often be perceived as rude, however, his responsibilities represent much of the cause of this. He is hesitant to accept outside help from Link, but later on accepts him as his 'brother' and bequeaths unto him the Goron's Ruby. Biography Seeking the Spiritual Stone of Fire, better known as the Goron's Ruby, the Gerudo mystic Ganondorf demanded Darunia hand over the stone to him. Darunia refused and took the Goron Ruby away from its altar in the center of Goron City, and as a result, Ganondorf blocked the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern, the Goron's main supply of food, with a huge boulder and filled the cavern with Dodongos to deter the Gorons from obtaining food from the cave should they be able to dispatch of the boulder. As food was getting more and more scarce, Darunia feared for the survival of his people, and sealed himself and the Goron's Ruby within his throne room. On a quest to obtain the Spiritual Stones in order to stop Ganondorf, the hero Link manages to open the way to Darunia's throne room by playing "Zelda's Lullaby" on his ocarina. The only ones with knowledge of the song are ones who represent the Royal Family of Hyrule, and upon hearing it, Darunia thought his troubles were at an end. However, upon seeing that a child was all that the Royal Family had sent to his aid, he quickly brushes him off and refuses to help him. However, when Link plays "Saria's Song" for him, his cares are eased. He gives Link the Goron's Bracelet to help him in his quest, and tells him that should Link be able to open the way to Dodongo's Cavern and wipe out the Dodongos inside, he will give him the Goron's Ruby. Link successfully manages to complete this task, and the impressed Darunia makes Link his "sworn brother", gifting Link with the Goron's Ruby as a symbol of their newfound connection. Shortly thereafter, Link inadvertently allows Ganondorf to touch the Triforce, allowing him to use the power of the Triforce of Power to wreak havoc over Hyrule. Ganondorf revives the ancient dragon Volvagia, a creature that was once vanquished by a legendary hero wielding a hammer. The evil creatures of the Fire Temple kidnap the Gorons, in order to feed them to Volvagia. Darunia travels to the Fire Temple to stop Volvagia. After waking up from a seven-year long sleep, Link travels to Death Mountain to find Goron City empty. He eventually talks to Darunia's son, Link of the Gorons, who tells him about the situation. Link travels to the Fire Temple, and meets up with Darunia, who tells him that he is going to battle Volvagia, however, he does not have the legendary hammer. Link eventually recovers the Megaton Hammer and encounters Volvagia in the heart of the temple. Link defeats the evil dragon with the hammer, and after the last fragments of the dragon disappears, a bright light appears. Link is transported to the Chamber of Sages, where it is revealed that Darunia has been awakened as the Sage of Fire. The Goron presents Link with the Fire Medallion to aid him in his quest to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker A stained glass window with Darunia's image appears in the basement of Hyrule Castle. Gallery File:Daruniapainting.png|Darunia's stained-glass window from The Wind Waker. de:Darunia Category:Gorons Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters